Washing machine appliances generally include a tub with a drum rotatably mounted therein. The drum defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, a wash liquid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the drum. The drum can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash liquid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber of the drum. One or more fluid additives may be added to the wash liquid to enhance the cleaning or other properties of the wash liquid. For example, bleach may be added to the wash liquid to enhance whitening and/or sterilizing of articles within the drum.
In order to introduce fluid additive into the wash tub, a user can manually add the fluid additive to the wash tub and/or the wash basket. For example, after starting the appliance, the user can pour detergent directly into the wash basket. Conversely, certain washing machine appliances include features for receiving fluid additives and dispensing the fluid additives during operation of the appliance. For example, a tray or container mounted to a top panel of a vertical axis washing machine appliance can receive a fluid additive and direct the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance. Similarly, a horizontal axis washing machine appliance can include a drawer with a container mounted therein that receives a fluid additive and directs the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance.
However, in both vertical and horizontal axis washing machine appliances, a separate tray or container may be provided for each particular fluid additive. Thus, for example, a washing machine appliance can require a container for a detergent and a container for bleach. A door may be provided to distinguish and/or cover one tray or container during certain conditions. However, certain design constraints can limit this approach.
In particular, the washing machine appliance's wash basket is typically rotatably mounted within the wash tub. Thus, the wash basket spins within the wash tub during operation of the appliance. The door may become misaligned or fall off as the wash basket spins and/or the washing machine is installed out of level. It is possible that one or more additives may spill or enter the wrong tray.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with features for improved handling of fluid additives would be useful. Also, a washing machine appliance with features for covering an additive receptacle and hindering spilling of fluid additives would be useful. In particular, a washing machine appliance with features for more reliably aligning and covering the opening of an additive receptacle would be useful.